Berserk
by May a Chance
Summary: Liam is a puppy; it is a fact. He's also a puppy not above night terrors.
1. Chapter 1

Sleep, just as always, did not come easily for Liam Dunbar.

Curled up beneath the blue tartan comforter, he refused to glance over his shoulder with the whispered reassurance of, "It's not real, it's not real." Despite the fact that it was late at night, easily past ten in the evening on a school night, Liam had yet to relax enough to fall asleep.

Earlier that night Mason Hewitt had stopped by for several rounds of video games into the night. Even the mere presence of Liam's closest friend had staved off the oppressing feeling of Berserkers, the immense inhuman people dressed in the great bones of bears, leering over his shoulder with their strange daggers extended. Now alone, Mason having left to study for Mr. Yukimura's class, Liam was left alone with his greatest fear.

"Come on man," the youthful werewolf had pleaded, "one more game."

Mason, unaware of his friend's fear, had sighed left to study for that damn history exam.

"No, you're right. Go, I should probably study too."

Whilst aware that his friend was feeling some form of crappy, Mason had gone forth in his endeavor to study. Somewhere deep within him, Liam was able to despise the history exam even if he found himself unable to hate the slightly taller Mason. For years, the lithe human had been Liam's only friend, the one who he slept over with each weekend and the one that Liam knew would always be at his side, even if Mason found out that he was a werewolf. _Especially_ if Mason found out that he didn't have to transform on the full moon, which was a skill Liam had yet to master but was still beyond desperate to learn.

A slight sob escaped Liam as he pressed his nose deeper into the covers and pillow, shivering with fear. Where was Scott or Mason or even ridiculous Stiles? Where was someone who could chase the nightmares away?

If Liam focussed hard enough, he could hear the hushed breaths of his mother, Sara Dunbar-Geyer, and step-father, Will Geyer, as they slept in their own bed, unaware of their son's visions.

There were rare nights when Will wasn't forced away by his job as an ER doctor, this quiet Wednesday among them. Liam adored such nights when they could all eat dinner together and laugh over the latest soap operas and how Ceria had _finally_ gotten married and how Katie had taken that pregnancy test _right_ before the show shut off, leaving their questions unanswered.

Honestly, Liam didn't care but it was the action that mattered. Whilst Liam had always known that Will wasn't his birth father, he'd always respected him as such.

The man who had actually sired Liam was one of those parents that was never around. He'd been working when Liam was born and hadn't even suggested a name for him. Not long after, the unhappy pair had been divorced while Liam had only met the man once or twice.

Needless to say, he had not enjoyed either experience.

Gabriel was an unpleasant man who knew not of kindness or family. The younger of two brothers, the dark-haired man had joined the same career as his older brother. Admittedly, Liam knew little of what his father had done and nor did he care but he was interested in his Uncle Rafe whom had only once stopped by with his brother to meet Liam, tugging along a son a few years older than Liam who looked quite unexcited to be spending time with his father and uncle, even if he was curious about his cousin. He honestly couldn't remember the older boy's name but he also didn't particularly care. He had been nice and that was it.

Liam cared not for his biological father's side of the family.

As far as the blonde werewolf was concerned, Sara was his mother with Will as his father along with Alexa and Jason as his cousins.

He also had a werewolf family, of course. There was Scott who was the kind and gentle Alpha who had bitten Liam. There was Malia who was his self-appointed werecoyote-mom and Stiles the crazy-about-info human. Lydia, the banshee who helped Liam with his homework and finally Kira, the trickster Kitsune who wielded a katana like an expert samurai.

But that was pack and there was a difference.

Moaning again, Liam rolled over to glance over his shoulder at where the clanking of bones had been. Nothing once again. This wasn't going to work.

His entire life, Liam had been encouraged to find a quiet spot, a place that helped him relax, to help deal with his anger issues. Most of the time that concluded to burying himself under the covers of his comfy bed and switching on a gaming device to play beneath the blankets. Then Liam wasn't so sure; just then he didn't want to be alone.

Maybe he should call Scott. The brotherly wolf had said that he was always ready to help.

Then again, the brunette also lived around five kilometres away on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, a place that was maybe two kilometres from Beacon Hills High. Liam had run to school once; he'd not enjoyed the experience.

Considering the fact that Liam was fifteen, he wasn't supposed to climb into bed with his parents but that was seeming to be the only option to avoid the crushing nightmares.

Liam sighed, decision made. Tossing the covers away, the blonde werewolf stood and stretched slightly, eyes searching for the terrible creatures he feared. There were none. His yawn stretching his mouth wide, Liam stumbled from the room.

"Mom? Dad? I can't sleep."

Sara rolled over to look at Liam. Her eyes were tired. "Hey puppy," she mumbled. "You want a melatonin?" Liam shook his head. "What's wrong? You're sick?" Liam shook his head again.

"I'm hallucinating," he mumbled, "about giants dressed in bear bones serving a psychotic woman with claws and fangs attempting to kill everyone who gets in her way."

Yawning, Sara replied. "That's specific. Sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"Mom! I haven't slept in at least thirty-six hours."

"Okay puppy. Go back to bed." Sara yawned and rolled over so that she was facing Will.

Liam sighed and knew that attempting to sleep anywhere else was pointless. Perhaps he _should_ give Scott a ring and see if the older boy wouldn't mind Liam spending the night at his place. Once again, the blonde wolf sighed. His alpha wouldn't be very appreciative of being woken in the middle of the night when the following day they both had school and lacrosse.

Shoulders slumping, Liam crawled onto his parents' bed and snuggled up so that his back was against his mother's like a puppy.

Maybe he should have called Malia.


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst Malia took on the role of a surrogate mother to Liam, nothing could replace the comfort of his actual mother being at his side, particularly when the young werewolf came upon an unfamiliar situation.

Sadly, in such a situation as Liam now found himself being presented with, he had no mother to guide him but a little-known father Liam knew next to nothing about. Before then, Liam could not even remember what the man looked like and now he realized that Gabriel was a very tall man at around six feet with dark hair and dark eyes paired with a light tan.

He felt an instant bubble of jealousy.

The blonde werewolf stood at a tiny five foot four, taking after his slight mother. More than anything, Liam wished for a couple more inches to pull him up to at least five foot eight before he stopped growing. Alas, he'd still be at least four inches shorter than this towering monstrosity. To be perfectly honest, the man reminded Liam of a slightly slighter version of the Abomination, the six foot two senior who had spent his previous senior year beating the crap out of all lacrosse teams who dared to come within ten feet of him.

Rumour was it had taken a werewolf standing at around five foot nine to take him down and that was only with the help of one Scott McCall, the werewolf king of strength himself.

In all honesty, Liam felt tiny in comparison to his alpha. And oh yes, Scott was _his_. The kind and gentle alpha, the one that sometimes appeared at his window to soothe him following a particularly bad nightmare, belonged to the pack. He was Malia's mentor and Kira's boyfriend, Stiles' twin and Liam's older brother, Lydia's trusted friend.

Whilst different to all, he still held the same placating position, alpha. Scott had explained the whole thing once, said that the other wolves, coyotes, kitsune, humans and banshees saw him in such a way because of the aura of power he unwittingly produced- his beating heart screamed _alpha_ and _pack_ at them in a ringing voice that might never stop.

Quite simply, they wanted to trust the alpha with all their hearts.

Gabriel was making small talk at Liam as the trees of the Beacon Hills Preserve flew by the car window. He was saying something about whatever case he'd been on recently, something about a bank robbery and hostage situation that ended up really, really complicated. Liam honestly didn't care.

Criminology had never really been his thing and Liam had always preferred to steer clear of any non-supernatural trouble that might end up heading his direction. The car didn't count. _Ever_. And that counted as supernatural because Brett was a werewolf and by the time he was in very serious trouble over it- about to have the crap beaten out of him trouble -Liam was one, too. Honestly, Scott biting him had probably saved his life in more ways than one.

"... And can you believe those guys?" Gabriel was saying in his too-loud voice, the sound ringing painfully in Liam's heightened ears. "Didn't think they'd get caught for the whole thing even when the first instigator got a bullet through the heart! They're monsters I tell you, Liam, monsters. Don't you ever join up with that sort of people or you might find that it's _me_ on your tail with a loaded hand gun." Liam grimaced at the whole thing, more than just slightly horrified that his own birth father had just threatened to kill him in one way or another. Assassins set on him by a psychotic man in a coma, one of whom had no mouth, was one thing but someone blood related to him was a completely different thing. And to be perfectly honest, Liam wasn't scared of him.

Things like Kate, the Berserkers and the Mute tended to have that affect you.

They were approaching their destination, Liam could tell. Gabriel had begun this little shift-dance thing on his seat, moving just enough that the seat squeaked and Liam could detect the noise without seeming a little off. Of course, he was a little off but no one needed to know that. The older man's hands had begun to grasp at the steering wheel very tightly, enough so that he looked like a panicking first time driver.

Or Malia.

The werecoyote certainly knew how to look very tense when behind the wheel but Liam also couldn't blame her for that. Had _he_ been in such a car crash and was just relearning how to drive, he was sure that he'd be very tense and unsure as well, possibly even panicking and almost running over some Sophomore.

Straining his ears, Liam could now begin to make out what seemed to be the wisps of a conversation far off. One voice sounded a good bit like Gabriel's whilst the other seemed more familiar and calming as a whole. His 'uncle' and 'cousin', the petite werewolf reasoned. He really didn't care. It didn't make sense that someone related to Gabriel could be anything but a jerk with no sense for another's feelings. Even from a very young age, Liam could remember his stepfather, Will, comforting his kind, sweet mother over Gabriel having left them.

"Maybe it's for the better," he'd reason gently. "Maybe this is how God meant it to be."

Will had always had religious undertones in his life and as had Sara.

The uncomfortable pair pulled up at the Preserve, Liam hopping out of the car gratefully, hands shoved into the pockets of his denim jacket as he moved to the back of his car where he'd shoved his precious lacrosse gear earlier. He had probably brought way too much gear but, then again, there had never been such a thing in the Geyer-Dunbar home. He had his crosse, pads, helmet and various little hoops that he could Velcro to trees and cheerfully aim for whilst he tried to avoid decapitating his father with one of them.

Liam had no doubt his strength could pull it off.

It was only then that the slightly sweet scent hit him. Home, like nearly-done cookies and leather, mixed with something more wolfish and primal with an obvious tang of tension and irritation. Chemo signals, Liam reminded himself in Stiles words. But damn, whatever soap that was it was _good_.

The pack puppy whirled as he slung the duffel sports bag over his shoulder to gaze at the trio that now seemed to be awkwardly chatting.

"Scott?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an epilogue; it's pretty short and the only point of it is that I'm bored and I need some form of resolution for this story. Anyways, Scott's also an adorable puppy.**

* * *

So as it turned out, Scott had a cousin; an irritatingly fluffy, anger-ridden, adorable, infuriating and totally clingy cousin. As it turned out, the Agent's brother, whom Scott had always found distasteful and entirely too much like his brother, had a son (yes, Scott had known that. They'd met once under the pretenses that 'children must know there family'. Scott had always assumed that his cousin would end up as a dick, too) that Scott had only known existed, let alone they were part of the same pack and that Scott was the equivalent of his werewolf big brother. It was pretty chaotic, Liam having decided that being related to Scott meant that he was allowed to spend all weekend arguing with him about video games.

Quite frankly, the kid was one-hundred percent infuriating, all cute puppy dog eyes and fluffy hair along with destruction and totally acing every video game he played. He'd also decided that it was socially acceptable to bring Mason along and the pair spent the weekend eating all of Scott's food.

Despite that certain level of annoyingness that everyone younger than Scott seemed to achieve (even Stiles), he was actually kind of enjoying having a reason to wrap the younger werewolf in a hug every now and again, enjoying the comfort of actually being blood related to someone in his pack. And, of course, enjoying bitching about his father and uncle with someone who truly understood that the elder McCall brothers were the biggest jerks ever to step foot on the planet earth. It was true, totally and one hundred percent true. Scott could think of a thousand different ways the world would have been better off without either of the McCall brothers in the mix. They might have assigned someone capable to that case in Oregon and that little girl, Maria as Scott believed her name was, might not have lost her parents to a serial killer before the guy was caught and sentenced to life in jail.

The alpha and his beta could have spent hours exchanging stories about telephone calls and facetimes from hell. There was that time that Scott had picked up the phone whilst his father was drunk and endured a solid hour of Rafe shouting bloody murder at him, about how the young human (at the time) was useless and pathetic with his crippling asthma attacks. How the other feds children were all strong and the football stars at whatever school they were at. Liam recounted the time he'd spoke to Gabe and endured an hour rant about how his Intermittent Explosive Disorder was going to ruin his life and how he'd never get a job and that lacrosse was stupid sport for stupid children.

Scott happily cuddled closer to his immense, fluffy pillows. For once, his hair was lose and fluffy, making a stark comparison to the fauxhawk it was normally styled up in. The crooked side of his jaw rubbed against the large pillows, leaving behind a drop of his scent in the field of warmth and fluffiness that the pillows smelt like before he was anywhere them. Sighing into his warm pile of pillows, Scott curled around them even more, resting his head against the top of them. They were just a little too soft and a little too warm and soon Scott was drifting asleep, curled up in his pile of pillows, a tiny tear tracing his cheek for no logical reason, nor reason save for the fact that he now had a complete family that he was so proud to be a part of.


End file.
